The Ripped Pages: Destiny and love
by Living Regrets
Summary: Five years since my life started to wear away, the last page got ripped. My mother died. I lost hope. Despair. Loss. Then came the person whose memory made my heart ache with hurt. He saved me. Glued my pages back. I was revived. Kyoxmado. AU
1. Prologue

**Hi guys,so Im back with a new fic. Ill update this one without a pause. (PROMISE)**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

Five years since my life started to rip slowly, as each year passed by, I could actually hear that sound, the one you hear when you tear a page. I could feel everything falling apart. Sinking below the surface. Five years since my best friends left my side to accompany their own lives. And three years since my fathers murder. The case still isn't closed but we had to move from B-pit into this heck of a town. His business was closed which meant my darling mother is now to work in houses, to pay for my fees. I can work, but not with the load of books. It was my fathers dream, she said, that I get a masters degree in mechanics and take after him. Two months ago, another page got ripped out of my life. Ginga was murdered too. He grieved for my father and shared my pain. I loved him dearly. A lot has changed.  
My mother isn't used to the harshness of working as a servant, I insist that I work instead of her, but she knows me well. I have this great load of studies. So she wouldn't let me work. I'm afraid, shes growing old, I can see it behind her beautiful face. She's the last page left in my book. Any day from now.  
Today, as my mother peered at me from behind a huge pile of books, I knew she had it coming for me.  
"Madoka, love, I need to talk to you"  
"What about?" I asked, innocent as ever.  
"C'mere" she whispered. I put down my pen and scrambled toward her. She hugged me tight and we seated on the sofa, facing eachother, my hands in hers.  
"You see, im growing and feeble, and I dont have much time and energy left, so, um... I wanted to say, that you start preparing yourself" she looked at me as if to make sure, then continued "I'm sure you get it, right?"  
I gave a small nod. "But mother, how am I to manage without you?"  
"Oh, you are a very intelligent girl, im sure you'll do alright." She placed a hand on my cheek and smiled.  
I couldn't get myself to turn those corners that had forgotten to lift. I frowned. That was the end of our short conversation, and the last.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and went to my mother's room to check on her. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. She was sleeping blissfully. I went back to my room to get some sleep, not knowing the life changing events to follow the day after.

Beep beep beep.  
My alarm clock sounded in my ears. I woke up to find that I was running late for my institution. Strange that my mom hadn't roused me from my slumber. I slopped to my moms room. She was still sleeping. I shook her gently. She didn't move. I called for her, she didn't reply.  
So I knew that the last page had been ripped.

**Yup, so this is it, the first chapter. See ya later next week**


	2. As a butler

5:15 PM (4 minutes ago)

**Hiya all. I know I said I'd update it soon. T.T But my luck ran out. Believe me, I had this whole chapter typed up on my phone, but but but, its power got completely drained. I took it to the shop... AND THEY FACTORY RE-SETTED IT!~ My phone lost all its data. So yeah, first time in life i typed a chapter before-hand, and lost it. Not fair eh? Ok then lets start with the chapter!**

That day I feared had come. The last page had been ripped. All those years, I had a shoulder to cry on, someone to comfort me, someone I'd entrust the calming down of my soul to. That person was gone now...forever. My tears flowed uncontrollably. I sank down to my knees. After hours of crying, my tears dried up. My dry skin shriveled up from the cold. I stood up, realising that I had to manage this house myself.

I wanted to scream, kill, hurt, make others feel what I've felt all my life, but all I could do was cry. My mother had been buried, and I had been given a chance to prove myself, and prove that I was worthy. I was left with what could be called a small fortune, so I had plenty of months to live.

~three months later

It was still a long time left for me to complete my studies. I was running out of money. I tried several job interviews, but I was under qualified to be accepted. It was a small town so the stores didn't have a need for shop assistants. I had to do something to make a living. There was also this huge mansion where the Tategamis lived. They owned much of the property in the area. So I chose to work there as a servant. My father and Mr Tategami were business partners once, so I had expectations from him.

I readied my outfit for the next day, and went to sleep.

I couldn't sleep all night, I kept tossing and turning, adjusting my pillow. When I finally managed to catch a wink, it was time to wake up. I got ready. The Tategami mansion was a few blocks away, so I walked to the building.

It was a pleasant morning alright, but it felt odd. I knew the heir of the Tategamis, Kyoya, he looked just like a gangster. Its also been five years since I had seen him. It was hard to accept him as the son Mr Tategami when judged by looks, but when his attitude came into action, there was no mistaken.

I walked up to the big iron gates, a guard peeked his head out of a small window just above the great rose bushes, and said,

"Hiya, madam, who are you?"

"I am here to talk to Mr Tategami"

"Sorry Ma'am, but what for?"

"Is it necessary to tell you?"

"I'm afraid it is"

"I'm seeking a job here"

Not far by, the clouds rumbled, as the guard looked at me questioningly.

"So you're gonna meet him directly and ask him to employ you? Be serious young lady." He said.

"My father and him have been business partners" I tried to persuade him, but in the end, it ended the same way.

"Doesn't make much difference"

"Please"

"No, Akira, c'mere, get her out of here, I'm sick of her pleading"

At the time, he was the most merciless, cruelest man I had met. I almost wanted to cry. Here's where I am in life; A girl belonging to a wealthy family, begging a security guard to let her be a maid.

What was a pleasant morning, was about to turn into a downpour as the dark clouds clogged the sky. Another guard came, to try to move me from the place. But I wasnt backing down so easily. How could a few security guards shoo away the daughter of Mr Amano?

"Ma'am, please try to understand the situation. We cant let you in. Mr Tategami is an important person, you cant meet him whenever you want. You dont even have an appointment. And plus, its about to rain"

I sighed, well, there was still hope, "screw the rain, how am I supposed to get an appointment?"

"Oh, thats easy, you can call his assistant and he can refer you to Mr Tategami." He handed me a card.

"Oh right, thanks" I felt pretty sheepish for creating a commotion like that. So I set off back home. I felt a raindrop on my cheek, then another and another, soon it started to rain heavily. In the end, it was a matter of pride and prejudice.

I was soaked in three minutes. No use running. So I walked all the way back home, getting plundered by the heavy raindrops. It felt good in some way, satisfying even. My heart was bruised badly, my body could certainly share some of the pain. I reached home, put down my bag and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I didnt bother filling the tub. I stood under the hot stream of water, contemplating fate. How many hours I stood, motionless, I dont remember, but I was bought back to my senses when the water turned icy cold.

I got out, changed, and checked my mobile phone. I saw a missed call. Who could it be? I wondered.  
I checked, and it turned out to be someone who hadnt called me in over five years. I dont remember talking to him at all. But I remember that he was the only person I have ever actually loved that way. My heart raced like crazy.  
It was him, it was Kyoya Tategami

**I hope you liked it.**

**Share your thoughts in the box below if you wish~**

**Thankyou!**


End file.
